Shipwrecked, but Home
by NanaseStar
Summary: The dragons have finally been tamed, but not all know of the new skills used to befriend the winged beast. None of the British, for they believed them monsters, even knew they really lived. One ship wreck later and that all begins to change. (Image not mine, it's Kazeki's on dA; with other fanfics and school, it'll be a oneshot for now :D I'll finish it later)


Those fleshless night wings, the cloak like tail that circled his body, and the piercing emotional eyes screamed it; Death. I'm sure that was the shadow that cast over my body; frozen by the oceans current and the broken state of my heart. Death was a friend I was willing to welcome, for no one was left, as I waited in the oh so familiar waves of home.

"Toothless, slow down! What is it?" The shadow circled once more before swooping to land next to me. "Toothless is that… a body? Oh gods, great! Toothless, what did you do?! This is why I should have stayed with bread making Viking." Death's voice was much… more like a mortal man, a younger man at that. The raisins of fingers I had reached up, and my sea clogged throat ripped open to speech once more. "Just… end… it…"

Toothless? A strange name for death, but I was stuck with fear as the reaper split in two. The more man seeming half walked over to my frozen figure and kneed next to me. "Um... Hey are you alright? No, of course not, stupid question right?" The creature that was left snorted as the world turned back like his wings. My eyes fluttered close and my body feel back to be swept away by the waves. "Whoa, hey, stay awake. Buddy, we have to go home. Fast."

These waves are warmer then I remembered, then I realized that these were not waves but the arms of a man. Soft fleece was wrapped around me as I was crawled like a babe in his arms, click and clack of metal under us. Then we were soaring, up in the heavens that were calling for me. The plunge back down to the earth scared me; going down to the fiery pit was not a welcoming feeling. I clenched into the sturdier suit of death and closed my eyes as I prepared for the burning fire. I was instead meet with the sound of sound grass crunching under Death's feet and the rustic smell of oak or pine that filled my new home. I was laid in front of a hearth, the blazing flame oh so welcoming instead of burning and included by the black servant that flew the heavens. "Toothless, I need you to watch her. I have to... Get my dad, dear gods when he hears about this." The world turned black again, but not terrifying and death filled, warm and protective; like home.

I jolted awake, a cold sweat in my brow as I gazed around. "This isn't... My home. Where am I?" With a unsteady body, I slide back the wool sheets to find another surprise. My once sea soaked and ripped clothes were now a toasty warm deep purple sleeved wool dress, leather encase stockings and high fleece lined boots to match. A brown furred best hung on the bed post, the cravings like none I had ever seen before. I slide the snug vest on and draped my feet over the bed side. Firmly placing both on the ground and gripping the post, I pushed myself to my feet and began to head for the door.

A low and powerful growl from the raptors stopped me as the winged beast landed in my path. I stumbled back then landed on the floor, the main light coming from the hearth and a crack under the door. "P-please d-don't hurt me! I-I'm s-sorry ill s-stay put if y-you want me t-to!" I extended a hand out to protect my trembling body and gained a warm scaling face to rub that hand. I opened my icy eyes and gazed into the once fear filling but now playful eyes. Swallowing back my fear I began to stand and rub the winged creature's nose. "A-are you Toothless?" A grin was my answer, a toothless grin at that and a tug on my sleeve. He was nudging me to the door; a lively town began to sound as I neared the door. "Toothless... Am I dead?" He quirked his head to the side and heaved the mighty wooden doors open to the strange new town. More winged east of every color, size, style, and speed flew around the town. "No one is in a panic..."

"Aye, that they aren't lass. You're the wash up that Hiccup found, well more Toothless really." I turned to my left, a burly blond man stood before me. I quickly gazed at him, his hand and a foot missing, but a friendly smile spread on his face. "I-I guess I am... Where am I?" I turned my attention back to the stunning town as folks waved to one another; even I earned a welcoming wave that I quickly returned. "Welcome to Berk lass, our mighty Viking village. Been here for generations, but most of the houses are new." The stranger placed as directing hand on my shoulder and steered me I to the heart of the town, Toothless waddle next to me. "Viking town? And why new buildin-" An explosion sounded on my right, gaining a fearful jump and gaze from me. Another blonde pushed past me, a girl around my age but more... Tough then I could ever be, with a pale of water.

She sprayed the flame then turned back to me as others with buckets arrived. "Dragons. More accidents now then on purpose. So, you're the wash up? Well if you're planning on sticking around, it'd be best if you tough up enough to not get screamed by fire." With that she rushed off with other men as teens in tow to fetch more water. "Oh don't mind her; Astrid is just a little rough and tough. I think she's jealous of you lass." We continue past the burning house as a petite dragon crawled out of the flames and waddled away. "Jealous of me? Oh heavens why?" The man chuckled and gave me a pat on the back, which turned more into a shove, up at a cliff on the edge of town with Toothless flied down to the docks. With his hook like hand, the man pointed down at a boy Toothless knocked down in a playful tackle. "'Cause lass you're staying in HIS house right now. Astrid likes him and another lass in there is a bit of trouble."

I strained my eyes as I watched strange boy mount Toothless and began to circle up to the cliff edge. I faced the elder man and pointed at the duo flying. "Who is he, if you don't mind me asking?" The powerful gust of wind forced me to cover my eyes as they landed and the boy hopped off Toothless then took off his helmet. "Sorry about that, he's still kind of a show off." Toothless whipped his tail up the boys head and got a complaint back. "Hey alright I'll stop talking about you then." Now I understood why the other girl was jealous of my conditions, for the man was unlike any I had ever seen. Soft and tamed brunette hair with lively green gems. A more fragile figure, but still powerful and masculine. I looked down at my hands in an embarrassed manner and was forced to hold back a gasp as I saw his missing foot. The boy wiggled his foot and laughed light heatedly.

"This old thing? Yeah it's not pretty but it's better then what it could have been if Toothless here hadn't helped. Oh, I'm Hiccup, yeah not the best name but hey." He extended his free hand to me with a small smile and I gladly responded with my own hand shake. "Nice to meet you both, I owe you my life for saving me. I'm Amelia, not a great name but hey." I returned the boys smile and held onto his hand as we stared at each-other. Thanks to Toothless tail trip on Hiccup, both our faces were slightly flushed at the awkward star and hold. "How about we talk about life time debt repaying after some food?" I nodded greatly and followed after my two saviors. "That sounds lovely, Hiccup."


End file.
